


Sleigh Bell Ride

by obsidian_GSD



Series: Christmas at the Cottage [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21702706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_GSD/pseuds/obsidian_GSD
Summary: Day 6 - Sleigh BellsAziraphale hears about a Christmas festival in town and somehow convinces Crowley to go with him. Crowley is never really sure about these types of events, but will never pass up an opportunity to spoil his angel .
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Christmas at the Cottage [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560157
Kudos: 31





	Sleigh Bell Ride

“Oh, Crowley, isn’t it beautiful!” Aziraphale exclaims as they walk up to the festival. “Look at all of the lights and decorations everywhere; it’s gorgeous!”

The demon can’t keep the smile off of his face, much as he wants to (his normal scowl is so much more suitable and effective when around humans). As his angel continues to point stuff out though, Crowley only feels his smile grow. With hands shoved in his pockets, Crowley follows a pace or two behind Aziraphale as they walk around. 

When they reach a booth that smells like warmed sugar and roasted pecans, Aziraphale’s face lights up and Crowley wraps an arm around him when they stop. “You have to try these,” Aziraphale says, holding out a bag for Crowley to reach into. 

“Sure, angel,” Crowley replies before he reaches a gloved hand into the bag offered to him. He crunches on a couple of pecans as Aziraphale goes back to talking with the vendors. When his angels turns back to him with more bags in his hands, Crowley only nods before he reaches for the money that has appeared in his wallet. 

Aziraphale moves onto the next booth by the time Crowley finishes and the demon saunters after him with a grin on his face. With a snap, he sends the majority of the pecans and candied nuts back to their cottage, knowing his angel will find something else before the night is over. The festival is crowded, but for once, Crowley isn’t bothered, doesn’t feel the need to cause any trouble as they walk around. He stops at a different booth that catches his eye as Aziraphale moves on, handing over more money after he points to a scarf that’s hanging on the back wall. 

“Angel,” he says when he catches back up with Aziraphale. When the other being turns around, Crowley wraps the scarf around his neck and feels some of the cold in him melt at the smile that greets him. “There, looks good on you.”

A mitten covered hand reaches up, cupping his cheek. Crowley leans into it, eyes slipping closed behind his glasses he’s happy he’s wearing. “Thank you, my dear,” Aziraphale whispers before he leans up and places a soft kiss on Crowley’s other cheek. 

The demon lets out a soft sigh before Aziraphale pulls away. An arm loops with his and the pair walks off once again. “Oh, Crowley!” Aziraphale cries. “Did you hear that?”

Crowley pauses, cocking his head. This time when the bells jingle, he catches the sound and Aziraphale smiles one more as he drags Crowley to where the sound is coming from. “I’m not so sure this is a good idea...” Crowley grumbles as they get closer to the noise. 

“It’ll be so much fun though!” the angel whines and Crowley growls low in his throat. 

“Fine, but if this all goes wrong...” the demon grumbles as the horses finally come into view. 

A large carriage covered in lights and tinsel stops in front of a booth with a sign for tickets out front of it. A different sign advertises the local farm the horses are from and Crowley can see flyers with other information about how long the horses are worked for. As Crowley moves closer, one of the large horses snorts and tosses their head while Crowley takes a step back. 

Aziraphale pulls away from him without a word and lays a calming hand on the horse, whispering to it. It soon calms down and Aziraphale turns back with a smile. “Should be fine now,” is all the angel says before he climbs into the carriage, handing over a ticket. 

They both settle quickly, Aziraphale’s head landing n Crowley’s shoulder as the carriage pulls away with a jolt. The sound of sleigh bells soon surrounds them and Crowley finds himself relaxing once again as the horses continue to tolerate his presence. He chances a look down at his angel and feels his heart stop at the sight; the already glowing being’s face is shinning brightly, the lights around them reflecting against them both. Unable to stop himself, Crowley leans down and presses his lips against the smiling ones, pulling the angel even closer. 

The carriage ride lasts longer than advertised, the sleigh bells ringing merrily as they travel around the festival and Crowley starts to wonder if this Christmas thing isn’t as bad as the thought it was.


End file.
